


Green-Eyed Monster

by Yla_Yla



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, Extreme, F/M, Jealousy, Killing, Negan - Freeform, Obsession, Possessiveness, Public Sex, Smut, bredding kink, daddy - Freeform, negan the walking dead, public sex kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla
Summary: Negan wasn’t able to suppress his green-eyed Monster when he saw someone touching what clearly belonged to him!
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Green-Eyed Monster

Negan knew everything about you.

He was aware of every breath you took, every move you made, every step you took and every smile you faked – He was watching you.

Negan saved you a year ago while you were scavenging with your little group and they had left you behind treacherously after you were surrounded by walkers, only equipped with one of the hunting knives you got from your dad before hell broke loose and you had to survive on your own.

Since that time, you became an appreciated member of Negan’s Top Saviors, you knew everything about weapons from your dad and could snap a guy’s neck in the split of a second.

Things have started to become awkward when Negan asked you to become one of his wives. You clearly had an attraction to the silver fox, but being a Savior was your life now and you simply couldn’t just be someone’s trophy and just look pretty all day. Each time you denied Negan, he became more and more observant over you, almost obsessive to make sure you were only scavenging with other female saviors and trying to reduce your contact with men completely.

The simplest things turned him into a green-eyed jealous monster. Whether it was the cook asking what you’d like to have for dinner, one of his saviors asking for advice on some hunting skills or even when Negan just noticed some random workers looking at you. He was even jealous of the air surrounding your perfect body, the little hair strands touching your cute face and the clothes hugging your astonishing body.

He wanted to be around you all the time but knew, he just couldn’t act out his jealousy in public – After all you were not his wife.

That didn’t prevent him from sneaking a walkie-talky inside your room to listen to you sleep and being able to pretend, you were lying next to him in his huge bed. The actual reason though was to make sure no other guy was in your room and screw your brain out or touched what clearly belonged to him – His jealousy did not know any limits.

_

You were casually sitting with your both friends Arat and Lisa at the great hall, enjoying your breakfast as you suddenly felt a hot fluid poured all over your upper body, drenching your white tank top immediately and causing you to flinch.

You saw a young worker, around your age, with a shocked expression on his face as he immediately grabbed his kerchief and tried to dry off your tank top with clumsy shaking fingers.

Within the split of a second you saw the poor guy being pushed onto the hard floor, face to face with Lucille as Negan towered over the young man with a rageous look on his face that even scared you.

“Don’t fucking touch her!” Negan growled and wrapped his hands around the poor guy’s throat, squeezing all his air supply out of his body with all his strength.

You will never forget the sound of a cracking windpipe and the look of a dying man in front of you. Before you were able to even react or say something, you could feel Negan’s harsh grip on your upper arm, dragging you to the next table and slamming your body onto the cold surface.

You weren’t sure what happened next. Did you feel his strong hands lifting up your skirt as he pressed his clothed erection against your core or did he start kissing you so roughly that the taste of iron suddenly reached your gustatory buds?

Either way, it didn’t matter as soon as you felt his rough fingertips pulling your panties aside, circling over your sensitive bud and not caring that the whole Sanctuary was watching the both of you. You bit your lower lip to suppress a moan escaping your throat as he entered his index finger deep inside your already drenched pussy. Bending his knuckles and brushing over your sweet spot immediately, causing you to arch your hips against his pumping finger.

Negan’s eyes were glued on every movement, every little twitch, every moan escaping your lips as he entered a second finger into your wanton little core. You belonged to him and he was eager to prove it once and for all. To you and even more important to every little fucker who dared to look at you.

A loud moan was escaping your lips as you suddenly felt his hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing gently and restricting your air supply – The same hand that killed a man only minutes ago.

Negan grinned widely as he saw your pupils dilated with pure lust causing him to squeeze a little tighter while he removed his fingers from your drenched pussy with a plop.

“ **She’s fucking mine!”**

He growled from the depths of his throat and looked around, seeing all the shocked expressions on each and everyone of his acolytes before he looked back to you with a shit eating grin on his face.

He unbuckled his belt and freed his rock-hard cock with one swift movement out of the tight confinements of his trousers. Without another thought he buried his throbbing cock balls deep inside your already yearning pussy, eliciting a deep growl from his gaping lips.

**“You’re fucking mine!”**

You weren’t able to notice your surroundings anymore, all you could focus on was the man in front of you, pounding his rock-hard cock with merciless thrusts inside you, impaling you with each thrust and causing your vision to blur once again as he tightened the grip on your throat.

“Say it, Y/N!” his voice demanding, not accepting any backtalk.

“Fuck, Negan. I’m yours!” you were surprised that senseful words left your lips considering the fact that you were ravished on a table – in public. And you loved it.

“Nu-Uh. Louder, Babygirl. I want every-fucking-one to know you’re mine!”

Negan sped up his movements, his balls slapping against your ass with each powerful thrust as he made sure to leave his fingertips on your throat by tightening the grip once more.

You weren’t able to speak anymore, only incoherent syllables leaving your gaping lips. His girthy tip brushed over your sweet G-Spot every single time he thrusted back into you, his deep grunts, your needy whimpers and the sound of flesh against flesh filled the otherwise silent hall.

“I’m gonna fucking breed you!”

“Show everyone you’re mine!”

“Fill that belly with my babies!”

His possessiveness was all it took for you to reach your sweet crescendo with his name on your lips, your tight walls clamping around his pulsing cock while he continued to impale you with his cock, not showing any mercy as he reached his own climax with a loud husky growl. Negan’s hot seed shooting all the way deep inside your quivering pussy, making sure each and everyone of his sperm would reach their destination.

Negan bit his lower lip, his tongue peeking out and licking again over his lips as he leaned down and placed an almost gentle kiss on your lips, his salt ‘n pepper beard tickling against your heated skin.

“As you were, you perverted voyeuristic fuckers!” he hissed and looked around before he smirked down to you, his cock still pulsing and twitching deep inside your cum-drenched pussy.

“You belong to Daddy now, Babygirl!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I live for your comments <3


End file.
